Let's Celebrate the Love!
by KFF2K19
Summary: Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2017, a party for all Kaisoo shippers Indonesia. 30 writers, 33 stories, 3 surprise stories. [KAISOO. KAIDO. KADI. JAGI. EXO]
1. Introductions

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

Halo!

 _As you might know_ , Kaisoo Day _is coming closer_!

Dalam rangka memperingati hari Kaisoo yang akan datang,  
Indonesian Kaisoo Shipper Union menyelenggarakan sebuah Fanfiction Festival untuk memeriahkan hari Kaisoo.

Nah, berbeda dengan _project fanfiction_ lainnya, kali ini kami ingin menghubungkan para penulis dengan para pembaca.

Caranya?

(Cie, penasaran)

Tenang.  
Semua detail serta instruksi lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan di _post_ selanjutnya.

Untuk sementara, berikut sedikit perkenalan utama mengenai Fanfiction Festival ini.

" _My name is Kim Jongin._  
 _I am the writer who lives next door._  
 _See you tomorrow, Hyung!_  
 _Don't_ —"

CUT!

 _Project_ ini  tidak dipungut biaya.  
Moderator (biasa dipanggil dengan nama akrab Momod, atau panggilan baper Jagi—)

(hehehe, Jagi)

FOKUS!

Moderator hanya mencantumkan satu persyaratan umum;

Tidak masalah seberapapun tingkat kalian menganggap Kaisoo sebagai sebuah _ship_ ,  
selama kalian menyukai konsep Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai pasangan kalian boleh ikut berpartisipasi!

Tertarik?

Follow Instagram kff2k17 untuk informasi menarik lainnya.

Selamat menunggu _post_ selanjutnya!


	2. Instructions & Schedule

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu!

Kali ini, Moderator akan menjelaskan beberapa instruksi serta jadwal rangkaian acara yang ada di KFF2K17.

Catat tanggal penting berikut!

 **Submit Prompt** : 5 - 12 November

 **Claim Prompt** : 13 - 15 November

 **Deadline of Submissions** : 25 Desember

 **Publishes** : 12 - 14 Januari

 **Reveals** : 20 Januari

 _Sudah_?

Simak instruksi lengkapnya!

.

 **1**. **Submit Prompt**

Sebagai penulis atau pembaca, kalian pasti sering punya ide cerita (atau biasa dikenal dengan _prompt_ ) yang menurut kalian menarik. Nah, KFF2K17 memberikan wadah bagi kalian untuk menyalurkan ide-ide cerita kalian yang mungkin terpendam.

Kalian bisa _submit_ ide cerita kalian ke sini, sebanyak yang kalian mau, tanpa dibatasi!

Ide cerita yang sudah kalian kumpulkan, selanjutnya akan dipilih oleh para penulis untuk dirangkai menjadi sebuah cerita utuh.

 **2.** **Claim Prompt**

Setelah Submit Prompt selesai dan sudah ditutup, ini adalah waktu bagi para penulis untuk ' _berbelanja_ ' ide cerita yang sudah terkumpul.

Adapun tema yang kita angkat kali ini adalah **PERAYAAN**.

Maka dari itu, pastikan cerita yang kalian kumpulkan berdasarkan ide cerita kontributor nanti mengandung unsur perayaan. Perayaan disini bisa bermacam-macam. Mulai dari perayaan ulang tahun, _anniversary_ , hari ayah, _hug day_ , hari kelulusan atau justru hari perayaan lain yang ada di imajinasi kalian!

Ingat, satu penulis hanya boleh memilih satu ide cerita dan dilarang untuk menulis ide cerita mereka sendiri.

Jadi, tentukan pilihan kalian sematang-matangnya!

Moderator akan mengizinkan penulis untuk mengambil ide cerita lain, JIKA DAN HANYA JIKA, penulis sudah menyelesaikan cerita pertama mereka dan yakin dapat menyelesaikan cerita selanjutnya sebelum tenggat waktu yang ditentukan habis.

 **3\. Deadline of Submissions**

Sudah dapat ide cerita yang diinginkan? Mulailah menulis! Masing-masing penulis memiliki rentang waktu mulai dari ketika mereka selesai memilih ide cerita sampai tanggal 25 Desember atau sekitar 40 hari untuk menulis.

 **4\. Publishes**

 _It's the main course, everyone_! Semua cerita yang sudah dikumpulkan akan di- _publish_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut pada hari Kaisoo!

Eits, tunggu dulu. Ada yang berbeda.

Di sini, kita TIDAK AKAN MENCANTUMKAN nama penulis untuk setiap cerita. Jadi pembaca dituntut untuk menebak penulis siapa yang menulis cerita mana.

Seru, kan?

Jadi, selain penulis bisa mengembangkan diri dengan menulis ide cerita yang berasal dari kontributor, mereka juga bisa tahu seberapa jauh pembaca mengenal tulisan mereka.

 **5\. Reveals**

Penasaran dengan siapa yang menulis cerita favorit kalian? Ada cerita yang bikin kalian gregetan dan kalian pengen tahu siapa penulisnya? Mau tahu apakah tebakan kalian bener atau nggak?

Ini dia saatnya!

Semua daftar penulis beserta cerita mereka masing-masing akan dibuka di sini!

.

Gimana? Semakin tertarik?

.

Yuk, baca terlebih dahulu persyaratan khusus dari KFF2K17;

1\. Main Pair **HARUS** kaisoo/kadi/kaido

2\. Minimum panjang tulisan adalah 1K+ _words_ , tidak ada batas maksimum

3\. Harus memenuhi _deadline_ pengumpulan cerita

4\. Mentaati peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh KFF2K17

.

 **Seluruh format lengkap mengenai cara pengumpulan ide cerita sampai penulisan cerita akan dijelaskan lebih detail pada _post_ masing-masing acara**.

.

Masih sedikit bingung?

Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya di kolom Review/Private Message (Moderator akan membalas via Private Message), atau tinggalkan komentar di official Instagram **KFF2K17**

 _So, are you ready to begin?_

Selamat bertemu di Submit Prompt!


	3. Submit Prompt

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

.

 _Hello from the other side, my kind fellow shippers_!

Selamat datang di acara pertama dari KFF2K17!

Sudah dapat ide cerita menarik? _Check_.

Siap membagi ide cerita kalian untuk selanjutnya dieksekusi oleh para penulis? _Check_.

Memahami dan memenuhi persyaratan awal yang sudah diberikan? _Check_.

Selanjutnya, gimana cara submit ide cerita ke KFF2K17?

Gampang banget, hampir segampang gimana Jongin jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo.

Ikuti langkah berikut!

.

1\. Akses Google Form KFF2K17 melalui link bit . ly / KFF2K17 (hilangkan semua spasi)

2\. Isi setiap kolom yang dibutuhkan

3\. Submit

4\. Tunggu sampai hari Claim Prompt tiba dan lihat adakah penulis yang mengambil ide cerita kalian

5\. Atau, ulangi langkah 1-3 untuk mengumpulkan ide cerita lain

.

Nah, pada Google Form, terdapat beberapa kolom yang perlu kalian isi. Berikut penjelasan singkatnya!

.

 **1\. Jenis AU**

Isi jenis AU yang kalian inginkan. Hal ini bertujuan untuk membatasi penulis agar tetap berfokus pada alternate universe tertentu sesuai dengan kehendak kalian.

Kalian juga bisa memasukkan referensi tertentu dalam jenis AU. Misal, Song!AU (Blue Neighbourhood trilogy by Troye Sivan), atau Movie!AU (Train to Busan), atau Book!AU (Pride and Perjudice).

( _Psst, mungkin kalian bahkan bisa mendorong penulis untuk membuat cerita yang jarang ditemukan seperti Dystopian!AU, Apocalyptic!AU, Psychological!AU dan lain lain!)_

 **2\. YAS!**

Tuliskan unsur tambahan serta genre yang kalian mau dari ide cerita kalian. Misal, love-hate relationship, top!Soo, fluff, atau justru side pairing seperti ChanBaek, HunHan dan lain sebagainya.

 **3\. NOPE!**

Beberapa orang mungkin tidak bisa membaca cerita yang mengandung unsur tertentu. Nah, kalian berhak menuliskan apa saja yang kalian hindari dari suatu cerita. Misal, BDSM, Mpreg, atau justru side pairing lain seperti KyungMyeon, LuKai dan lain sebagainya.

 **4\. Isi Prompt**

Pada kolom ini, silakan tulis ide cerita kalian. Usahakan ide cerita yang kalian kumpulkan tidak terlalu mendetail. Sehingga, kalian dapat memberikan ruang bagi penulis untuk mengembangkan alur serta imajinasi mereka.

.

Perlu contoh yang lebih jelas?

 _Here we go_!

.

Jenis AU: Fake-Marriage!au, Wolf!au

YAS: Sexual tension, Jongin yang gak peka kalo sebenernya Kyungsoo udah jatuh cinta, sedikit humor tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan

NOPE: Justin Bieber x Kyungsoo, BaekBama, Sehun x Vivi, sesuatu yang menyebutkan 4 Walls, Daddy!kink (saya polos, kaka)

Prompt: Dua klan serigala terkuat bersatu untuk menemukan El-Dorado demi kelangsungan hidup klan serigala lain. Dalam prosesnya, Alpha Kai terpaksa menikahi Beta Kyungsoo walaupun mereka bukan pasangan jiwa.

.

Gampang, kan?

Jika ada pertanyaan lain terkait Submit Prompt, silakan tulis pertanyaan kalian di kolom Review/Private Message di FFn atau tinggalkan komentar kalian di Instagram **KFF2K17**

Then, what are you waiting for?  
 **Go submit your prompt right now!**


	4. PRE-Claim Prompt

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, the clock is ticking, dear good people_!

Sudahkah kalian mengumpulkan ide cerita?

Atau kalian justru sudah bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke rangkaian acara selanjutnya?

Yup, Claim Prompt!

Sebelum acara Claim Prompt dimulai, ada baiknya Moderator menjelaskan instruksi terkait acara ini agar kalian bisa langsung mengambil ide cerita yang kalian mau ketika nanti waktunya tiba.

Karena ingat, SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT!

Berikut adalah instruksi lengkap tentang bagaimana cara mengambil suatu ide cerita.

Yuk, simak!

.

1\. Akses daftar kumpulan ide cerita

2\. Pilih 3 ( **TIGA** ) ide cerita yang kalian sukai

3\. Susun ketiga ide cerita tersebut berdasarkan prioritas

4\. Daftarkan diri kalian sebagai penulis dan cantumkan KODE (yang nanti tercantum di link) dari ketiga ide cerita yang kalian pilih dengan format yang sudah ditentukan

5\. Kirim format tersebut melalui (pilih salah satu saja!):

 **a. Private Message FFn**

 **b. Direct Message Instagram**

 **c. Email KFF2K17 (kaisooficfest2017 at gmail . com )**

6\. Tunggu konfirmasi resmi dari Moderator

.

Mudah, 'kan?

Loh, loh, loh. Tunggu dulu...

Akses daftar kumpulan ceritanya dimana, Mod?

Kalian dapat mengakses daftar kumpulan ide cerita melalui link yang akan disediakan **NANTI** , ketika ronde Claim Prompt sudah dibuka atau lebih tepatnya mulai tanggal **13 November** hingga tanggal **15 November**.

Jadi, silakan bersiap-siap!

Terus, format Claim Prompt-nya gimana?

Nah, mohon diperhatikan baik-baik. Claim Prompt yang akan disetujui oleh Moderator **HARUS** ditulis **HANYA** dengan format seperti ini;

.

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt

 **Email** : ( _Alamat Email_ )

 **Line ID** : ( _Line ID_ )

 **Prompt** :

1\. ( _Kode Prompt 1_ )

2\. ( _Kode Prompt 2_ )

3\. ( _Kode Prompt 3_ )

.

Mod, masih bingung kok milih ide ceritanya tiga? ;(

Jangan sedih, nanti Momod juga sedih ;(

Jadi, kalian memilih tiga ide cerita di sini dimaksudkan sebagai cadangan **JIKA** ide cerita yang kalian inginkan ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh penulis lain.

Maka dari itu, Moderator sebelumnya telah menyebutkan bahwa kalian harus menyusun ide cerita yang kalian mau sesuai prioritas.

Masih belum paham?

Biar Moderator jelaskan lengkap dengan contoh formatnya!

.

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt

 **Email** : kkamjong at dudu dot com

 **Line ID** : ninisexy

 **Prompt** :

1\. 001 (merupakan kode pilihan pertama ide cerita yang benar-benar kalian mau)

2\. 012 (merupakan kode pilihan kedua JIKA ide cerita pertama sudah diambil)

3\. 014 (merupakan kode pilihan ketiga JIKA ide cerita pertama dan kedua sudah diambil)

.

Sudah mengerti? :D

Secara ringkas, setelah kalian mengirim format seperti di atas, Moderator akan memberikan konfirmasi berisi ide cerita mana yang masih tersedia dan bisa kalian tulis dari ketiga pilihan tersebut.

Ketika kalian sudah menerima konfirmasi dari Moderator, maka ide cerita tersebut sepenuhnya menjadi hak milik kalian!

Masih ada yang belum jelas?

Berhubung waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu hari, manfaatkan waktu ini untuk bertanya mengenai instruksi yang mungkin belum jelas sebelum acara Claim Prompt dibuka :)

Kalian bisa bertanya melalui kolom Review/Private Message di FFn, atau tinggalkan komentar di Instagram KFF2K17

Sampai jumpa di acara Claim Prompt!~


	5. Submit Prompt - Closed

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

Halo!

Terimakasih untuk para kontributor yang sudah berbaik hati menyumbangkan ide cerita kalian!

Tercatat pada tanggal **12 November 2016** pukul **23.59 WIB** , sebanyak **132** ide cerita telah terkumpul!

Kalian luar biasa!

Sekarang, saatnya para penulis untuk mengambil peran sementara para kontributor duduk manis menunggu ide cerita mereka dipilih karena kita akan segera melangkah ke acara selanjutnya.

Namun sebelum itu, ide cerita yang sudah masuk saat ini sedang melalui proses _editing_.

Beberapa ide cerita dengan sangat berat hati harus dieliminasi karena belum memenuhi persyaratan yang sudah Moderator dijelaskan di awal.  
Jadi, jika kontributor merasa ada ide cerita kalian yang hilang, Moderator memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :(

Tetapi jika kalian merasa ide cerita kalian sudah memenuhi syarat dan tidak tercantum pada daftar kumpulan ide cerita nanti, kalian sangat dipersilakan untuk menghubungi Moderator melalui Private Message FFn atau Direct Message di IG **KFF2K17**

Okay, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, sekian pengumuman sementara dari Moderator.

 **Bersama dengan ini Moderator juga menyatakan bahwa Submit Prompt KFF2K17 telah resmi ditutup**

Selamat bertemu nanti, para penulis!


	6. Claim Prompt

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _It's one step forward to celebrate the love, everyone!_

 _Are you ready to claim a prompt?_

Instruksi lengkap tentang cara mengambil ide cerita sudah Moderator paparkan pada **Pre-Claim Prompt (Chapter 4)** lengkap dengan penjelasannya.

Tetapi untuk sedikit menyegarkan ingatan kalian, Moderator akan mengulang instruksi Claim Prompt kembali secara singkat.

.

A. Akses daftar kumpulan ide cerita di _link_ bit . ly / PROMPTKFF2K17 (hilangkan semua spasi)

B. Pilih 3 ( **TIGA** ) ide cerita yang kalian sukai

 **Penting!**  
Ide cerita yang ditandai dengan warna _background_ merah berarti  SUDAH diambil dan tidak tersedia untuk penulis lain.  
 **DILARANG** untuk mengambil ide cerita sendiri.

C. Susun ketiga ide cerita tersebut berdasarkan prioritas

D. Daftarkan diri kalian sebagai penulis dan cantumkan KODE ide cerita dengan format:

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt

 **Email** : ( _Alamat Email_ )

 **Line ID** : ( _Line_ _ID_ )

 **Prompt** :

 **1.** ( _Kode Prompt 1_ )

 **2.** ( _Kode Prompt 2_ )

 **3.** ( _Kode Prompt 3_ )

E. Kirim format tersebut melalui (pilih salah satu saja!):

 **Private Message FFn**

 **Direct Message Instagram**

 **Email KFF2K17 (kaisooficfest2017 at gmail . com )**

Ingat, karena semua penulis bersifat _anonymous_ , **JANGAN** mendafatarkan diri melalui kolom Review FFn atau komentar di IG KFF2K17

F. Tunggu konfirmasi resmi dari Moderator

.

Butuh contoh format agar lebih jelas?

.

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt

 **Email** : penguindu at nini dot com

 **Line** **ID** : duduthepenguin

 **Prompt** :

 **1.** 012

 **2**. 014

 **3.** 001

.

Tunggu.

Bagaimana dengan para kontributor?

Para kontributor dapat memantau apakah ide cerita mereka sudah diambil atau belum dengan mengakses _link_ yang sama bit . ly / PROMPTKFF2K17 (hilangkan semua spasi)

Jika ide cerita kalian ditandai dengan _background_ warna merah, maka selamat! Ide cerita kalian telah resmi dipilih oleh penulis.

YAY!

Batas minimum penulisan cerita adalah 1K+ _words,_ jadi jangan sungkan untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

Segala bentuk pertanyaan terkait Claim Prompt dapat langsung dilemparkan ke kolom Review/Private Message di FFn atau tinggalkan komentar di IG **KFF2K17**

Nah, tunggu apalagi? Segera pilih ide cerita kalian sekarang!  
Karena sekali lagi, siapa cepat, dia dapat!


	7. Claim Prompt - Closed

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _Hello again, good people_!

Pertama, Moderator ingin berterimakasih lagi untuk para kontributor yang telah menyumbangkan ide cerita dan para penulis yang sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut berpatisipasi.

Dari **132** total keseluruhan, **38 ide cerita sudah resmi menjadi hak milik penulis** untuk dirangkai menjadi suatu cerita utuh!

Berikut kode ide cerita yang telah terpilih.  
[Diharapkan penulis mengecek ulang apakah kode ide cerita mereka tertera atau tidak]

 **001 | 002 | 005 | 010 | 011 | 012 | 019 | 023 | 024 | 026**

 **031 | 032 | 033 | 037 | 040 | 044 | 048 | 050 | 051 | 054**

 **055 | 059 | 060 | 062 | 065 | 070 | 078 | 079| 081| 083**

 **089 | 101 | 104 | 113 | 118 | 123 | 126 |131**

SELAMAT!

Untuk sedikit mengingatkan, Moderator akan mengulang peraturan untuk para penulis:

.

 **1**. Tenggat akhir pengumpulan cerita adalah **25 Desember 2016**.

 **2**. Pairing utama HARUS Kaisoo/Kadi/Kaido. Jika kontributor mencantumkan pairing lain, fokus utama harus tetap ada pada Kaisoo/Kadi/Kaido.

 **3**. Cerita dibuat dalam bentuk _One-Shot_ (sekali selesai) dengan Minimal panjang cerita 1K+ _words._ Tidak ada batasan maksimum.

 **4.** Jangan lupa untuk mencantumkan suatu _scene_ yang menyangkut perayaan di cerita kalian. Silahkan pilih perayaan jenis apa yang sekiranya paling sesuai!

 **5.** Jika kalian menemui kesulitan, atau membutuhkan saran, atau mungkin ingin menanyakan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi Moderator. Sebisa mungkin, Moderator akan membantu!

 **6.** Penulis dapat menulis cerita lain, JIKA DAN HANYA JIKA, penulis telah menyelesaikan cerita pertama mereka dan mengumpulkannya ke Email KFF2K17. Moderator tidak menutup akses _link_ daftar kumpulan ide cerita untuk mengantisipasi penulis yang ingin mengambil ide cerita kedua.

.

Kami juga telah membuat grup Line untuk para penulis demi kelancaran dari acara ini.  
Bagi kalian yang merasa sudah mencantumkan Line ID, tetapi belum menerima ajakan untuk bergabung, silakan hubungi kami melalui Private Message FFn atau Direct Message di Instagram **KFF2K17**

Namun bagi kalian yang tidak mencantumkan Line ID, jangan khawatir!  
Kami akan tetap memberikan semua pengumuman penting melalui Email.

Dan untuk para kontributor, adakah ide cerita kalian yang terpilih?  
Atau mungkin ada ide cerita yang sangat kalian harapkan untuk ditulis ternyata dipilih?

Silakan ungkapkan di kolom Review!

Karena antusiasme kalian merupakan kebahagiaan kami :D

Baik, dengan tidak menunggu lama.

 **Bersama dengan ini Moderator menyatakan bahwa Claim Prompt telah resmi ditutup**

Selamat bertemu di _post_ selanjutnya!


	8. First Check Point

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _Hello, long time no see_!

Selamat datang di First Check Point KFF2K17!

Tanpa terasa proses menulis ternyata sudah hampir memasuki minggu kedua. Itu artinya waktu menuju tenggat pengumpulan akan semakin dekat.

Bagaimana proses menulis para penulis?  
Sudah seberapa banyak progress yang kalian buat?  
Adakah kendala yang kalian temukan?

Jangan khawatir!

Pada _check point_ ini, kami ingin bertukar kabar dengan para penulis.  
Kami ingin mengetahui sudah seberapa jauh _progress_ kalian dalam menulis cerita sekaligus memberikan format penulisan yang telah kami tetapkan.

Semua instruksi lengkap akan kami kirim via email.  
Jadi silakan cek email kalian masing-masing!

Mod, tunggu!

Bagaimana dengan penulis yang sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya?

Sebagai pembuka, SELAMAT!  
Kalian berhak untuk memilih ide cerita kedua dan mulai menulis kembali :D

Caranya?

Simak langkah berikut untuk 2nd Claim Prompt.

.

 **1**. Kirim cerita kalian yang sudah selesai ke **kaisooficfest2017 at gmail dot com** sesuai dengan format yang sudah ditentukan

 **2**. Tunggu konfirmasi Moderator tentang apakah cerita kalian sudah memenuhi persyaratan atau belum

 **3**. Ulangi langkah Claim Prompt yang telah dijabarkan pada **Chapter 6**

 **4**. Mulailah menulis lagi!

.

Lalu bagaimana jika penulis merasa sudah cukup dengan cerita pertama dan tidak ingin mengambil ide cerita lain?  
Maka cukup lakukan langkah pertama dan silakan menunggu hingga cerita kalian di _publish_ pada Kaisoo Day :)

Jika kalian tidak menerima email dari KFF2K17 atau mungkin ingin bertanya sesuatu terkait First Check Point, kalian bias langung menanyakannya di kolom Review/Private Message FFn atau tinggalkan komentar di IG **KFF2K17**

Baik, sekian pengumuman singkat dari Moderator.  
Selamat bertemu lagi!


	9. Second Check Point

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017** **  
**" _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _Aloha! We meet again!_

Selamat datang di Second Check Point KFF2K17!

Tidak terasa tenggat pengumpulan cerita tinggal menghitung hari. Rasanya, baru kemarin _event_ ini resmi dibuka!

.

HAI!

Bagaimana kabar penulis?

Bagaimana kabar _progress_ cerita yang penulis buat?

Adakah kemajuan _progress_ dari First Check Point?

Masih menemui kendala dalam menulis?

Jangan khawatir! Jangan!

Sama seperti _check point_ yang sebelumnya, pada _check point_ kali ini, kami ingin kembali bertukar kabar dengan para penulis.  
Kami ingin kembali mencari tahu sudah seberapa jauh _progress_ kalian dalam menulis cerita sekaligus memberikan format penulisan yang telah kami tetapkan.

Semua instruksi lengkap sudah kami kirim via email dan juga notes di group LINE.  
Jadi jangan lupa check email atau notes group, ya!

 _"Mod, tunggu!"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan penulis yang sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya?"_

SELAMAT!

Kalian bisa langsung mengirim cerita kalian yang sudah selesai ke **kaisooficfest2017 at gmail dot com** sesuai dengan format yang sudah ditentukan

 _"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penulis yang sudah mengirimkan ceritanya?"_

Bagi kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan proses pengiriman cerita, maka silakan menunggu cerita kalian di _post_ di laman ini pada _Kaisoo Day! :)_

. **  
**

Jika kalian tidak menerima email dari KFF2K17 atau mungkin ingin bertanya sesuatu terkait Second Check Point, kalian bisa langung menanyakannya di kolom Review/Private Message FFn atau tinggalkan DM di IG **KFF2K17.**

Baik, sekian pengumuman singkat dari Moderator.  
Selamat bertemu lagi di hari terakhir pengumpulan cerita!


	10. Submit Story - Closed

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

Halo! Hai!

Terima kasih untuk para kontributor yang sudah berbaik hati menyumbangkan ide cerita kalian!

Terima kasih juga untuk para penulis yang sudah bekerja keras merangkai berpenggal-penggal ide menjadi sebuah cerita paling apik versi masing-masing!

Tercatat pada tanggal **25 Desember 2016** pukul **23.59 WIB** , sebanyak **12** cerita telah terkumpul dan sedang dalam tahap _editing_!

Kalian luar biasa!

Kepada para penulis yang masih belum dapat mengumpulkan ceritanya tepat pada waktunya di _deadline_ kali ini, jangan berkecil hati! Karena kami masih memberikan tambahan tenggat waktu hingga **31 Desember 2016** pukul **23.59 WIB** untuk kalian dapat mengumpulkan cerita-cerita menarik buatan kalian!

Bagi penulis yang sudah mengirimkan ceritanya kepada kami, kami persilakan untuk menunggu **_Kaisoo Day_** dimana cerita milik kalian akan kami _publish_ untuk pertama kalinya di laman FFn ini!

Bagi para kontributor yang sudah tidak sabar membaca hasil karya para penulis atas imajinasi mereka terhadap _prompt_ kalian, kami persilakan untuk bersabar sedikit lagi! _**Kaisoo Day**_ sebentar lagi dan semoga kalian menyukai bagaimana imajinasi dan kerja keras para penulis mewujudkan _prompt_ milik kontributor menjadi sebuah cerita apik dan manis.

Okay, tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi, sekian pengumuman dari Moderator

 **Bersama dengan ini Moderator juga menyatakan bahwa Submit Story KFF2K17 telah resmi ditutup!**

Selamat bertemu kembali saat **_Kaisoo Day_** , para penulis, para kontributor dan para pembaca!


	11. D-1 Before KADI

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

.

HELLO AGAIN, HAPPY SHIPPERS

Finally, we're here!

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tinggal menghitung jam.  
Seperti yang kalian tahu untuk memperingati hari Kaisoo, KFF2K17 telah mempersiapkan cerita-cerita menarik dengan mengusung Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sebagai karakter utama.

Selama tiga hari mendatang, kalian akan disuguhkan sejumlah **total 33** cerita dari para penulis Kaisoo yang mungkin sudah kalian kenal _dan_ para penulis baru yang lahir melalui acara ini.

YAY!

Sebelum acara utama dimulai, ada baiknya Moderator menyebutkan beberapa perihal yang sekiranya perlu diutarakan.

Kebanyakan omong deh, Mod.

Iya, maaf TT

 _Here we go_!

.

 **1\. Masterlist**

Dalam satu hari, 10 cerita atau lebih yang akan di- _publish_. Nah, untuk memudahkan pembaca, setiap harinya _publisher_ akan menyediakan _masterlist_ yang berfungsi sebagai daftar isi. Pada _masterlist,_ pembaca bisa melihat daftar informasi cerita seperti judul, _prompt_ _code_ , _summary_ , atau lain sebagainya yang di- _publish_ pada hari tertentu. Dengan begini, diharapkan pembaca akan lebih leluasa dalam memilih cerita yang ingin dibaca terlebih dahulu :3

 **2\. Review**

Budayakan _review_ setelah membaca! Sebagai bentuk apresiasi bagi penulis, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, saran, ataupun kritik yang membangun. Penghargaan kecil ini akan sangat dihargai oleh penulis yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat cerita.

 **3**. **Feedback**

Untuk para kontributor, jika kalian membaca ide cerita kalian yang telah dirangkai menjadi cerita DIMOHON SEKALI untuk meninggalkan komentar. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar penulis tahu timbal balik dari ide cerita mentah yang telah mereka kembangkan.

 **4\. Guess!**

Sajian utama dari festival ini adalah mari bermain tebak-menebak! Semua cerita yang di- _publish_ bersifat _anonymous_. Artinya, pembaca tidak akan diberitahu penulis mana yang menulis cerita mana.

Di sinilah kalian _**harus** _ ikut meramaikan! Pembaca, kontributor, sesama penulis, semuanya diperbolehkan ikut menebak nama penulis jika mereka merasa mengenali gaya tulisan dari cerita yang telah mereka baca.

SIAPAPUN BOLEH.

TANPA TERKECUALI.

Bagaimana cara menebak?

Gampang!

Langsung tuliskan aja tebakan kalian di kolom komentar beserta review untuk cerita terkait. Tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal atau format apapun.

Bebas!

Contoh:

YHA AMPUN. INI CERITA TUH YHA LUCU BANGET. Kok bisa sih kepala kyungsoo nyungsep di ventilasi gara-gara ngintipin jongin mandi? anw, kalo dari cara nulisnya kayanya sih ini yg bikin cerita si satansoo deh. soalnya dia tuh emang witty gitu loh.

 _Easy peasy_ , kan?

.

Okay, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh.

Moderator dengan sangat berat hati ingin memberitahukan bahwa ada beberapa penulis yang mengundurkan diri dari KFF2K17 :(  
Jadi jika ide cerita kalian telah diambil namun kalian tidak dapat menemukannya nanti,  
kemungkinan penulis yang mengambil ide cerita tersebut telah mengundurkan diri :(

Segala bentuk pertanyaan terkait mengenai perihal ini maupun tentang KFF2K17 dapat langsung dilemparkan ke kolom Review/Private Message di FFn atau silakan tinggalkan komentar di IG dengan _username_ kff2k17

.

 _Anyway, are you ready to celebrate the love?_


	12. D2 After K-D

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

.

GREETINGS MY FELLOW SHIPPERS!

Setelah lebih dari dua bulan kebersamaan kita yang penuh warna (ih apaan sih, norak), akhirnya 33 cerita dari para penulis yang telah kalian tunggu berhasil di- _publish_ dengan selamat.

Jadi, selama tiga hari kemarin sudah berapa cerita yang kalian baca?  
Apakah kalian sudah menemukan cerita favorit?  
Bagaimana dengan kontributor, sudahkah kalian membaca cerita dari ide cerita kalian?  
Atau justru mulai penasaran dengan siapa yang menulis suatu cerita?

Mohon bersabar, ini ujian.

Karena ini saatnya menunggu Reveals Day!

Mod, seberapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? TTwTT

Tenang. Tidak lama lagi kok

.Reveals Day akan diadakan tanggal **20 Januari 2017.**

Pada Reveals Day ini, semua rasa penasaran kalian akan terjawab.  
Karena dengan kekuatan bulan, Moderator akan membuka semua kedok para penulis beserta cerita yang mereka tulis.

Nah, sambil menunggu Reveals Day tiba, jangan lupa untuk terus meramaikan acara ini dengan ikut menebak nama penulis di kolom _review_ cerita mereka.

Iya, Moderator tahu keresahan dan kegundahan kalian.  
Memang tidak semua penulis Kaisoo di luar sana ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, maka dari itu Moderator ingin mengerucutkan tebakan kalian dengan memberikan daftar _pen name_ penulis yang sekiranya bisa membantu kalian dalam menebak.

Berikut daftarnya!

 **kaisooexo | creamjongin | SachiMalff | littlenyan | B_Kyung (wattpad)**

 **Kiyomizu Harumi | Kyungie1288 | He Who Controls The Light | purikazu / relya Schiffer | kajegaje**

 **kadilube (guest) | UnA Na | cactus93 | justmine rewolf | nininguin**

 **michdyochan | natsuki04 |** **senaoh | Derpmyungsoo | black_saint / xxdraak**

 **kaisooland | Red Sherry | exo1211 | blossomkimp |** **light kailan**

 **justmind | ChaKaJja13 | KaiSooLovers | Bomi Song | Fanfreaktions**

30 penulis, 33 cerita, beberapa penulis menulis lebih dari satu cerita.

 _Can you guess?_

Selamat menebak!


	13. Reveals

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

.

 _Howdy, beautiful minds_!

Ah, tidak terasa perjalanan Fanfiction Festival ini telah menjumpai akhir.  
Selama hampir dua bulan, kalian telah menemani _crew_ KFF2K17 dalam merangkai sebuah festival yang ditujukan untuk memeriahkan hari Kaisoo dan sekarang akhirnya kita tiba pada acara penutup. _*sobs*_

 **YES, YES, YES!**

 **IT'S REVEAL DAY EVERYONE!**

 _*tebar confetti*_

 _*ignites fireworks*_

 **.**

 **132 Prompts | 30 Authors | 33 Submitted Fics | 294,353 Words**

 **.**

 _*drum rolls*_

 **Ready?**

 **Steady?**

 **GO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 1**

 **[078] – ALCHEUHAIMEO  
blossomkimp**

 **Summary**

Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, mengatakannya secara gamblang tanpa harus merujuk pada sebuah kebohongan. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa; _Kau tidak seharusnya terus bersamaku, kau boleh meninggalkanku karena pada akhirnya juga aku akan meninggalkanmu._ Tetapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berguna. Satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkannya adalah membuat Kim Jongin membenciku.

.

 **[025] – PATH  
justmind**

 **Summary**

 _Waiting is too tiring, but why you keep doing that?_ Nyatanya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk terus menunggu hingga ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

 **.**

 **[054]** **– MASYGUL  
SachiMalff**

 **Summary**

" _Kyungsoo lelah menghitung jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Jongin, dan ia tahu bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal."_

 **.**

 **[044] – CANON  
lightkailan**

 **Summary**

D.O Kyungsoo. Hidup monoton. Anti Sosial, biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya begitu. Tak mengusahakan apapun di hidupnya. Satan. Singkatnya, ia membenci hidupnya atau mungkin benda-benda yang bertengger di sekitar atau orang yang berada di lingkup yang sama atau hidup yang membencinya? Dan dari sekian banyak daftar hal-hal yang ia benci yang tersekat di tiap sel otaknya ada tiga hal yang paling dia hindari;

1\. Decitan jendela kaca di bus yang tiap pagi ia tumpangi. _Terima kasih sekolah._

2\. Deritan ranjang kakaknya dan desahan wanita berbeda tiap malam.

3\. Jeritan Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **[050] - I LOVE YOU** _ **(GS)  
**_ _ **Kyung_B (wattpad)**_

 **Summary**

Biasanya, biasanya dan biasanya. Kata-kata itu yang selalu terlintas saat Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin. Dan kini Kyungsoo sadar, ternyata kebebasan yang ia harapkan selama ini tidak akan berarti jika ia tetap merindukan Jongin.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu, dimana dan siapa orang yang aku tuju. Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **[005] - BOMB AT VALENTINE'S DAY** _**(GS)  
**_ **Kiyomizu Harumi**

 **Summary**

Jongin SANGAT membenci hari Valentine. Coklat dan berbagai hal manis lainnya membuat dirinya muak. Namun, pada saat tanggal 14 Februari, Jongin mendapat tantangan berupa bom yang berujung kemanisan dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa senang lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **[083] - BE WITH YOU** _**(GS)  
**_ **He Who Controls The Light**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menyangkal pemikiran tentang dirinya yang menyukai si ketua kelompok bernama Jongin yang hobi merayu semua wanita. Namun pertahanan Kyungsoo rubuh tak berbekas kala Jongin menunjukknya untuk naik ke atas panggung di malam inagurasi dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu romantis di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa baru sefakultas.

 **.**

 **[065] - WHO?  
** **littlenyan**

 **Summary**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk merayakan _anniversary_ mereka. Namun siapa sangka, ketika Kyungsoo bangun, satu persatu teman-temannya terbunuh. Siapa pembunuhnya?

 **.**

 **[011] - BLACK PAPER CRANE  
** **purikazu / relya schiffer**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sebuah toples kaca berisi puluhan bangau kertas menjadi perantara pertemuan mereka. Ketika saat untuk berpisah tiba, dapatkah sebuah origami membuka jalan bagi dua orang asing untuk kembali berbagi kisah di pertemuan berikutnya?

 **.**

 **[059] – VENERY**  
 **creamjongin**

 **Summary**

Kim Jongin, sang idola sekolah menyukai Do Kyungsoo, si lelaki ceroboh sahabat kekasihnya Sehun. Siapa sangka, berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja berhasil membuat Jongin meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan. _"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **DAY 2**

 **[031] - FEEL SO BAD  
derpmyungsoo**

 **Summary**

Jika disebut bodoh, mungkin Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Seseorang yang dengan konyolnya ingin menjadi tipe ideal Jongin yang sama sekali tidak ada pada dirinya. Berhasilkah usaha dan aksi nekat dari Kyungsoo?

.

 **[026] – LONESOME  
justmind**

 **Summary**

Ketika kopi yang Jongin buat terasa pahit, maka senyum Kyungsoo yang akan membuatnya menjadi manis. Meski pahit dan manis adalah rasa pasti kehidupan yang akan selalu Jongin cicipi, namun ia percaya bahwa hidup tak semudah itu untuk diumpamakan. Karena nyatanya, nadi Kyungsoolah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Jongin tetap hidup di dunia.

 **.**

 **[060] - LAST MEMORY  
** **kadilube (guest)**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kasih sayang saja tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Kai bertahan.

.

 **[032] WHO ARE YOU?  
UnA Na**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo mabuk dan salah masuk kamar. Hal itu membuatnya mengenal Kim Jongin, seseorang yang punya rahasia besar tentang Kyungsoo.

.

 **[002] - SWAY MY WAY  
Bomi Song**

 **Summary**

Perasaan itu lancang. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Tapi, mencintai Jongin benar-benar cobaan.

.

 **[124] - FIREFLY  
** **blossomkimp**

 **Summary**

Pria itu sendirian dan juga kesepian. Pria itu mengingatkan Kim Jongin pada sosok Sohyun yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi bahkan menyayanginya mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Mungkin ini gila tapi perasaan cinta menghilangkan semuanya—termasuk fakta pada apa yang akan menyakitinya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **[101] - her.** ** _(GS)_** **  
** **justmine rewolf**

 **Summary**

Jongin percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dia seorang gay. Setidaknya dulu. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke Yunani bersama kekasihnya, namun gadis itu datang dan membuatnya mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. _Because it's simply about Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Greece... and her._

 **.**

 **[055] - SAVE THE LAST HUG FOR ME  
nininguin**

 **Summary**

Jongin adalah remaja berandal yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang selalu merindukan rumah, ia merasa rumah hanyalah dinding dingin yang mengingatkannya akan kepedihan. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang pengantar susu bernama Kyungsoo memberikannya pelukan perpisahan.

 **.**

 **09\. QUEEN OF THE NIGHT** **_(GS)  
_** **ChaKaJja13**

 **Summary**

Tipe Jongin bukanlah gadis-gadis yang berpakaian ketat dan kurang bahan, juga dengan pemerah bibir yang berwarna merah menyala dan menyilaukan mata. Melainkan gadis bermata bulat dengan riasan nan sederhana. Namun gadis itu juga yang dengan jahat meninggalkannya ketika pagi datang. Menghilang bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin.

.

 **[012] - I AM A GOOD BOY  
Natsuki04**

 **Summary**

 _A lone boy longing for daddy's touch._

 _._

 **[079] - THE REAL MATE  
senaoh**

 **Summary**

"Kau bisa menjadi Alpha, Beta atau Omega. Sekalipun engkau seorang monster aku tidak peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa membantahnya" – Kai to Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **[104] - WHEN GREY MEETS BLACK  
kajegaje**

 **Summary**

 _Grey knows nothing about love, till he met Black_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _ **DAY 3**_

 **[129] - PISTANTHROPHOBIA  
justmind**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo merasakan debaran jantung yang berkali lipat lebih cepat, senyum yang terus terpatri jelas di bibirnya, serta harapan yang tergenggam kuat di tangannya. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak _ia_ hadir di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Mengacaukan Kyungsoo sampai ke titik paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. _Ia_ kini kembali dan Kyungsoo sudah tak percaya lagi.

 **.**

 **[010] – TALES  
** **black_saint / xxdraak**

 **Summary**

Masa remaja, adalah waktu dimana setiap insan manusia mulai mengalami hal-hal baru yang mengubah didupnya. Bersekolah dan menambah teman baru. Termasuk percintaan yang kadang kala seperti cerita dongeng.

.

 **[123] - WINTER HEAT  
kaisooland**

 **Summary**

Jongin pikir, semua yang dia inginkan adalah uang, tapi kemudian, senyum Kyungsoo mengubah segalanya.

 ** _._**

 **[037] - DON'T MISS  
** **fanfreaktions**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo yang melarang Jongin untuk merindu sebab rindu itu berat tidak ada yang ringan, rindu itu adalah kesakitan dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin merasakan hal itu ketika dirinya harus pergi.

.

 **[051]** – **MUTTERSEELENALLEIN  
** **exo1211**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo yang seorang homosexual menyukai sahabatnya, Jongin, yang notabene seorang Homophobic. Pada saat ulang tahun Jongin, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya.

.

 **[040] - FOR LIFE  
kaisooexo **

**Summary**

Do Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan saudara yang sangat dekat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka adalah kedekatan yang tak wajar.

.

 **[070] - NO REASON FOR LOVE  
** **Kyungie1288**

 **Summary**

Maaf, aku terlalu takut dengan perasaanku sendiri, sehingga justru membuatmu terluka, tapi percayalah. Aku hanya mencintaimu (Kim Jongin). / Seberapa keras aku mengabaikanmu, aku justru semakin merindukanmu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu (Do Kyung Soo)

.

 **[131] - EYES ON ME  
** **michdyochan**

 **Summary**

Jongin tidak menyangka tetangga seberang apartemennya ternyata mempunyai kemampuan supranatural.

 **.**

 **[062] - SEDUCE YOU  
** **KaiSooLovers**

 **Summary**

Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo untuk hari jadinya dengan Kai? Akankah sesuai rencana Kyungsoo atau justru Kyungsoo yang terkena serangan balik? Akankah Kai jatuh dalam kejutan Kyungsoo? Apa itu? Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo?

.

 **[024] - WE MET IN A FIRE  
** **cactus93**

 **Summary**

Menyelam ke dalam bara api, seorang pemadam kebakaran menyelamatkan hidup kucing hybrid yang akan mewarnai kehidupannya.

.

 **[113] - MIND MISCHIEF  
Red Sherry**

 **Summary**

Pada genggaman magnetisme yang bekerja dalam mode paradoksal, pelukis Kim Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang _sociopath_ kelas tinggi.

-o-o-o-o-

 **SPECIAL AWARDS!**

Yup, kami tahu bahwa festival ini diadakan secara mendadak dalam waktu yang mungkin kurang memungkinkan para penulis untuk lebih mengeksplorasi karya mereka masing-masing. Maka sebagai bentuk apresiasi kecil, kami ingin menyebutkan beberapa penulis yang sekiranya patut diberi penghargaan lebih.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN!**

 **justmind –** Untuk mengumpulkan tiga cerita dengan judul **Path** , **Lonesome** , dan **Pistanthrophobia** tanpa melenceng dari tenggat waktu yang ditentukan.

 **blossomkimp** – Untuk mengumpulkan dua cerita dengan judul **Alchehaimeo** dan **Firefly** tanpa melenceng dari tenggat waktu yang ditentukan.

 **kajegaje –** Untuk menulis cerita paling panjang berjudul **When Grey Meets Black** dengan total **48,201** _ **words**_ **.**

 **justmind –** Untuk mengumpulkan cerita paling pertama dengan judul **Lonesome** sebelum _deadline_ pengumpulan.

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI ATAS KERJA KERAS KALIAN!

-o-o-o-o-

 _Alright_ , setelah melihat daftar di atas, ada berapa tebakan kalian yang benar?  
Ataukah kalian justru tertipu dengan gaya penulisan mereka yang berbeda dari biasa?

Tuangkan semua kesan kalian di kolom _review_!

Ini adalah ruang bebas, kalian bebas berkomentar mengenai apapun!  
Mungkin tentang cerita favorit kalian?  
Cerita yang paling menguras air mata?  
Cerita yang bikin kalian gigit jari saking gemesnya?  
Apapun!

 **KALIAN BOLEH MENUMPAHKAN APAPUN SEPUASNYA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, wait_ …

YOU THINK THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST THING YOU HEARD FROM US?  
PFFT, DON'T THINK SO, BABIES!

 _But what's next?_

(Psst, it's a surprise...;)) _  
_


	14. SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017  
** " _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

 _YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED!_

 _IT'S A CLICKBAIT!_

 _IT'S NOT A SURPRISE!_

Maafkan Moderator yang sudah menggunakan cara licik buat narik kalian, tapi moderator cuma mau menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata dari _crew_ KFF2K17 untuk semua orang yang sudah berbaik hati ikut meramaikan _project_ pertama ini.

( _PFFT. Sepatah dua patah kata apaan, ini mah sepanjang cerita utuh.)_

 _*coughs nervously*_

 _We're just too excited, so please bear with us!_

.

 **Moderator FFn  
Red Sherry - ig: shervlm**

 _Well_ , _hello there_! *kibas rambut*

Jadi kalo kalian selama ini penasaran siapa yang nulis cuap-cuap nggak penting dan bales PM di FFn, _yup it's me_! Maafkan karena telah menyiksa kalian semua dengan _jokes_ garing dan tidak bermutu di setiap pengumuman yang di- _publish_ di sini, kalian sekarang bisa tenang karena itu semua nggak akan terjadi lagi, ehe.

Okey, pertama aku aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sekali buat semua yang udah berpartisipasi, mulai dari kontributor, penulis, dan pembaca yang meninggalkan komentar maupun yang tidak, tanpa kalian acara ini nggak bakal terlaksana dengan baik.

Di prediksi awal, aku ngira ide cerita yang bakal kekumpul nggak akan lebih dari lima puluh, cuma ternyata *menatap rembulan di angkasa* *tersenyum kecil* *kemudian jijik sendiri* kalian lebih antusias dari yang aku kira, jadi terimakasih sekali lagi.

Untuk para penulis, ya ampun serius aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Terimakasih sudah mau dikejar _deadline,_ terimakasih sudah mau berkontribusi, terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat bikin cerita kaisoo yang amat sangat berkualitas di tengah kesibukan kalian kerja, kuliah, ataupun sekolah, ku cinta kalian dari hati yang terdalam. *sends hearts to everyone*

Dan untuk para pembaca, sini pelukan bareng. Salah satu apa yang bikin bahagia dari festival ini adalah kalian. Karena segala kerja keras dari _crew_ rasanya bisa tercermin dari komen yang kalian tinggalkan di kolom _review_ setiap ff. Jangan berhenti baca ya dan terus tinggalin komentar paling heboh sekalipun buat para penulis yang sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan cerita menarik untuk kalian. Percaya, beberapa kata dari kalian bisa bikin penulis senyum gaje seharian. Mwah!

Terus buat para _crew_ , _yo guys you rock_! Terimakasih buat segala kerjasama dan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Aku tahu grup _chat_ terkadang rusuh karena permintaan-permintaan nggak penting aku, tapi kalian selalu meladeninya dengan baik. Kan, jadi ada rasa *kerling manja* *ew* *ew*

 _Last, to my muse, my source of happiness, my sunshine and my moonlight,_ KimJongin _and_ DoKyungsoo _, Happy Birthday, Lovebirds. May you have a very wonderful year ahead. I love you, I love_ EXO _._

Okay, sekian dari Sherry. Semoga ini tidak terlalu panjang untuk dibaca. Salam _peace_ , _love_ and gawl! *drops the mic*

P.S. _Are you up for another round_? ;)

.

 **Moderator Instagram & Editor – DA REAL MVP OF KFF2K17  
kajegaje - ig: kajegaje**

HALLOO MA FREUUUND! *nyalain megatoa*

Ada yang penasaran sama sosok dibalik momon di ig? Oh! Itu aku *nyetel SO7*. Maaf ya selama ini timeline kalian saya rusuhi dengan segala macem _jokes_ kriuk dan apapun yang tida jelas dan tida berfaedah lah dari aing. Udah nggak lagi kok habis ini, heu

Olrait, first saya ingin menghaturkan rasa syukur pada Tuhan krn berkat ijin-Nya _event_ bayi bernama KFF2K17 ini bisa lair dg selamat, tumbuh dg baik dan membanggakan saya juga _crew_ lain. Seken alias nomor kalih, saya teh ingin mengucapkeun haturnuhun tergede kedua untuk syeluruh rakyat Indonesia yang berperan sbg pembaca aktif atau _silent-silent_ , penulis dan juga kontributor di KFF2K17. _Without you girls and guys, we will be nothing. Our_ KFF _will be nothing, so thank you. Really._

Saya tak menyangke bahwa dari ide iseng ngajakin bikin _event_ , eh berlanjut dg diskusi serius dan persiapan mendadak yg serba seadanya buat _event_ ini. Tebakan saya, _prompt_ yg terkumpul nggak akan lebih dari 50 karena ini _event_ pertama bagi (hampir) semua _crew_ , and then BOOM! _There are_ 132 _prompts_! _Holy_ _God_. _You guys are aweeeesoooome_! Kalian para kontributor sangat sangat membuat kita-kita ini merasa amazed dg antusiasme warbyaza dari kalian.

 _Next_ adalah buat para penulis gemay, duh. Sungguh, kalian adalah calon-calon penulis bebakat masa depan. Terima kasih sudah mau saya rusuhin di grup hampir tiap hari dg pembicaraan yg gaada faedahnya. Ya meski kadang kena _bully_ juga, kaga ngapa dah ah. Seneng aja mah abang neng kalo si eneng eneng ini habagia. _I know your_ setragel, dikejar _deadline_ ampe tiga kali, sibuk urus _real life_ yg juga ndesek muluk nda brenti-brenti baik itu sekolah kuliah kerja menikah urus bayi *eh, kebablasen _step_ -nya. Ya pokoke terima kasih lah. Kalian penulis terbaik! Ide2 kalian ttg uri Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sangatla ruaaarrrbyazaaahh!

Kontributor udah, penulis udah, berarti giliran para pembaca. HALO! Beuh, kalian perlu tahu betapa bahagianya saya ngeliat antusiasme, kehebohan, dan apalagi sih bahasanya ini mah duh, Red Sherry nih lebih tahu nih diksi-diksi beginian. Nah pokoknya saya teh buahagia pisan liat komen-komen kalian di FFn, walo saya tida bertugas disana, saya suka ngintip (?). Lumayan, liat _review_ kalian itu salah satu bukti bahwa bahagia itu sederhana. Nggak cuma buat _crew_ , tapi juga buat penulis yg selama ini karyanya udah kalian baca. Percayalah wahai para pembaca KFF yang setia, _review_ kalian bisa mengalihkan dunia kami para penulis dan atau _crew_. Senyum gaje seharian ternyata bukan krn _chat_ dibales gebetan! Etapi gegara liat kolom _review_ ff tulisan sendiri beserta kepo-kepo _review_ di banyak ff lainnya juga. Kalo kata si FallenAngel RedSherry: _'Jangan berhenti baca ya dan terus tinggalin komentar paling heboh sekalipun buat para penulis yang sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan cerita menarik untuk kalian'_. Jangan malu atau segan buat ngerusuh dengan _review_ penuh kepslok yg kadang bikin sakit mata, justru _review_ heboh kalianlah sumber tawa penuh faedah kami seharian.

Kemudian teruntuk para _crew_ gemay, QLYEAN TEBAEQ! Haturnuhun atas segala macam pengorbanan waktu, dedikasi dan apapun itu diksinya yg tepat buat menggambarkan betapa kalian udah kerja keras dan kerjasama kita buat saling cover kerjaan masing-masing ketika ada kendala pribadi. _My big big big thanks goes to_ FallenAngel RedSherry, BakpiaLovers Nininguin, JeonWinnie exoblackpepper, bobocantikmaster cactus93, and uri superbusygirl kaisooland. Maaf sudah jadi satu-satunya penghuni yg kadang celetukannya tak berfaedah, suka ngerusuh tida penting deelel. Tapi kalian sabar saja menghadapi saya, sungguh kalian sesuatu deh. Jadi sayang kan, duh.

Terakhir, teruntuk beruang hitam dan penguin gembul yg sejak 2K12 menginvasi kepala saya dg segala macam foto dan bukti kedekatan yg sungguh penuh makna terselip itu... _gomawoyo_. Aku tidak menyesal kok ikut mengiyakan kebahagiaan yg kalian tampilkan dg begitu indah walau hanya dg sebuah tatapan mata penuh senyum kebanggaan. _Man, trust me I never did anything like that to my bro. Even my own bro, neva_. NEVA. Geli tau, tapi kalian ngelakuin sering banget dah. Jadi dari sanalah saya menyusun kepercayaan saya sendiri ttg kebahagiaan kecil KimJongin dan DoKyungsoo yg beda tapi mempesyona. Tetap sehat, dan tetap saling jaga gimanapun kerasnya hidup disana. Saya melempar segala macam dukungan dari sini, gak tau nyampe atau malah nyangkut di tiang listrik jalanan *eh. Semoga selalu sukses baik solo maupun EXO. Gak bisa bilang kata-kata cinta sebenernya krn bahkan ke adek aja gapernah ngomong begitu, jadi ya, be happy aja ya, be always happy.

*cek ke atas* Wah saya sudah banyak bicara. Ya berarti cuqup tseqian pidato unfaedah dari kajegaje, semoga tidak menjadikan mata kalian lelah apalagi setelah harus baca fanfiksi empatlapanka itu. Duh maafkan saya. Kalo udah larut sama Kaisoo suka lupa waras.

Mohon maaf apabila terdapat salah kata kalimat paragraf dan kelakuan dalam rentang waktu saat KFF2K17 berlangsung. Kesempurnaan mutlak milik Tuhan, kealpaan selalu punya manusia. Salam dari saya, kajegaje!

 _May the 13th always be with you_! EXO SARANGHAJAK!

.

 **Administrator & Editor  
nininguin– ig: uis.k**

Aduh lieur mau bikin kata-kata apa karena disuruh oleh panutanq Red Sherry jadi harus bisa merangkai cerita!

Jadi jadi jadi mau cerita awal mula terbentuknya ini semua.

Gue sama kasonk atau cactus93 awalnya punya ide _is bikin group author kaisoo yuk, di ffn belum ada nih_ nah gue mikir nih. wah iyaya kalau author kaisoo belum ada jadi setujulah buat bikin group. Kami akhirnya mengkontak beberapa author kaisoo di ffn untuk diajak bergabung, awalnya tuh masih dikit bgt yg _join_ tapi kami tak akan menyerah demi kaisoo!

Akhirnya gue bc di OA ngajak para _author_ kaisoo buat _join group_ , alhamdulillah yg _join_ lumayan banyak— _skip_.

Singkat cerita tiba-tiba ada yang ngajak bikin project KFF ini ((aing lupa siapa)) nah terkumpulah admin-admin dan moderator. Jujur kalau untuk kerja, gue yg paling bingung harus ngapain harus ngapain. Suka ngerusuh di _group_ tapi aduh teu jelas ngapain. MAAFKAN DIRIKU WAHAI ADMIN DAN MODERATOR HUHU.

Jujur lagi awalnya ga nyangka yg mengirimkan _prompt_ bakal sampai ratusan dan WOW SEMUA IDE NYA TUH BIKIN INGIN MENGUMPAT KARENA BAGUS BAGUS BANGET.

Jujur jujur lagi ganyangka bakal sampai 30an author yang mau bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menulis, terharu loh huhu rasanya ingin ketemu kalian lalu peluk satu-satu.

Terimakasih ya! Terimakasiiiiiiih banget untuk beberapa bulan ini. Gue kenal beberapa _author_ yang masih setia sama kaisoo karena kita tau kaisoo tahun lalu lagi di timpa masalah yg bikin beberapa kaisoo _shipper_ nyerah untuk _ship_ mereka. tapi kalian semua ((termasuk _readers_ )) masih tetap disini buat ngedukung kaisoo. yaampun aing hayang mewek. huhu. serius gue sayang kalian banget, jgn nyerah ya! please inimah, jangan nyerah sama kaisoo. karna kaisoo juga butuh kita untuk mendukung mereka. kalau kalian ada dititik pengen nyerah sama kaisoo, kalian bisa hubungin gue, gue siap bikin kalian percaya dan bangkit lagi demi kaisoo! HAH YAAMPUN BENERAN HAYANG MEWEK INIMAH.

 _Last_ , untuk semua _team_ KFF2K17. maafin uis ya udah heboh gajelas di group, suka bikin rusuh dan maaf gabisa bantu banyak huhu. buat kakaje terutama yang sering uis rusuhin pc-nya buat nanya ini itu HAHAH jangan bosen-bosen ya kak.

Beruntung bgt bisa kerjasama dengan orang-orang hebat kaya kalian. banyak pelajaran yg bisa diambil dari kalian, ah peluk peluk!

Semoga tahun depan kita bisa bikin lagi ya dan ngeramein harinya kaisoo.

 _Glad to know you all! luv xx_

.

 **Editor & Publisher  
exoblackpepper - ig: kimdarlings**

Mulanya lebih baik kita panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena tanpa berkat dan karunia-Nya lah kita tidak mungkin dapat menyelenggarakan dan merayakan _event_ ini bersama-sama. Salam sejahtera!

Oke. Salah sikon.

HAAAIII!~

HEHEHEHHE~

Mungkin kalian sudah melupakan aku(?) tapi akhirnya aku kembali ke daratan huahahahhahaha

 _Skip_.

Aku jamin ini bakal jadi celotehan kesan pesan paling _absurd_ yang akan kalian baca, karena semua yg mau aku katakan sudah disebutkan sedemikian sempurna oleh rekan-rekan tertjinta sebangsa dan setanah air.

Aaawaaallnnyyaaaa, aku tuh ragu apakah _event_ ini bakal jalan atau engga, mengingat kami (para _crew_ ) masih baru brojol dan terbentuk, sama sekali belom pernah menjamah bikin-bikin _event_ beginian. Taaaapppiiii, berkat cinta yang dipancarkan oleh kaisoo yang terlampau kuat + kerja sama dengan kalian para readers tersulam dengan baik, WE DID IT. WE FINALLY DID IT!

130+ _prompts submitted._

30+ _fanfics written beautifully._

Aku cuma bisa bilang: "Wow, kalian terbaik."

TE RI MA KA SIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA kepada para kru KFF2K17, para _contributors_ , para _authors_ , para _readers_ , dan tidak lupa kepada uri KAISOO (lopek2 terbang unch). Sini kalian aku ciyom satu2 #eh

Mohon maaf juga yg sebesar-besarnya jika masih terdapat kesalahan karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan #eeeeaaaa

Dan maaf juga karena aku ga ikut _submit_ fanfic ;; (iya aku abal huhu) _BUUUT i will if there was another round_? /winkwonks/

Terakhir,

(akhirnya)

 _saranghaja_!

.

 **Publisher  
cactus93 - ig: cactus0893**

Hello _Angel_ ~

Bermula dari terkumpulnya para beberapa _author_ KaiSoo Indonesia yang mempunyai wadah di sebuah grup _line_ sekitar bulan Oktober 2016, munculah sebuah keingingan mengadakan KFF2k17 –yang jelas bukan ideku wkwkwk- Meskipun aku kurang berperan aktif dalam proses penyelenggaraan dan tugas sebagai publisher-pun terkadang terhalang oleh waktu kerja –apalagi sinyal yang menyebalkan-, tapi berkat kerjasama para 7 orang admin(?) bisa terealisasikan dengan lancar. Selain ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penyelenggara yang mempunyai keinginan teguh hingga kini telah terwujud tentu saja tak luput dari uluran tangan dari kalian:

# Kepada KONTRIBUTOR yang sudah menyumbangkan ide lewat _prompt_. Diambil atau tidak diambil prompt kalian, kami tetap mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalau tak ada kalian KFF2k17 ini tak akan meriah^^

# Kepada AUTHOR yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu, tenaga dan pikiran ditengah waktu sibuk kalian untuk melahirkan sebuah karya agung dari prompt singkat yang kalian pilih. Andil kalian dalam menciptakan sebuah/lebih ff sungguh sangat bernilai dalam KFF2k17^^

# Tak luput juga terima kasih untuk para READER yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, terlebih meninggalkan jejak, memberi semangat kepada author untuk berkarya lebih baik lewat pujian yang kalian berikan berikan dalam kolom _review_. Tanpa kalian FF terasa hampa karena kalian bagai kicauan burung penyemangat dipagi hari^^

Sebuah permulaan KFF2k17 dadakan yang sungguh memuaskan~ hingga dapat mengumpulkan 132 prompt dan 33 FF. Maafkan aku yang menulis ucapan terima kasih ini ala pidato formal dan terlalu bertele-tele dan alay. Aku tuh ga bisa perpikir lurus kalo suruh buat yang begini ini duh :')

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya! Semoga tahun depan KFF2K18 bisa terwujud.

Satu lagi ucapan terima kasih paling tak bernilai adalah untuk KIM JONGIN aka KAI dan DO KYUNGSOO aka D.O. Kalian adalah sumber inspirasi kami–KaiSoo Shipper-. Kalian adalah harapan dan semangat kami. Kalian adalah alasan dimana KFF2K17 tercipta.

Aku minta maaf belum bisa membaca ff satupun yang sudah dipublish TT aku berjanji akan membaca dan meninggalkan review TT. Tapi maaf, untuk FF angst sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai keberanian membacanya -maafkan saia yang baperan-. Untuk curcol saja, ff angst yang aku baca cuma 10080 dan setelah itu aku g pernah baca sama sekali. Bahkan aku belum membaca FF AT yang melegenda TT. Maafkan saia yaaaa

Sampai jumpa di KFF2K18 semua~ tak ingin membuat kalian eneg dengan kalimat alayku hehehe See ya~

.

 _Uh, okay._

 _That was suuuuper long._

Tapi kami berharap kalian baca semuanya agar ucapan terimakasih dari seluruh _crew_ tersampaikan dengan baik. Karena kami tahu acara ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mungkin ada beberapa _miscommunication_ di sana sini, juga waktu yang terlalu sempit baik untuk para kontributor yang ingin menyumbang ide cerita, para penulis, atau para pembaca yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam menebak.

Mohon dimaafkan segala kekurangan kami, karena pada hakikatnya—mengutip dari pepatah bijak yang mengatakan;

" _Qleyand semua suci, kami penuh dosa_."

Jadi, terima kasih atas segala bentuk dukungan dan partisipasi yang sudah kalian berikan pada KFF2K17.  
Terima kasih telah menemani kami merangkai cerita tentang Kaisoo yang jatuh cinta dengan berbagai cara yang unik, menggelitik dan tidak jarang juga bikin sirik.  
Terima kasih karena telah dan masih terus meninggalkan komentar yang sekiranya bisa jadi bentuk apresiasi besar bagi para penulis.

TERAKHIR TAPI BUKAN YANG PALING AKHIR,

TERIMAKASIH, TERIMAKASIH, TERIMAKASIH!

 _*holds daesang of KFF2K17* *dadah-dadah* *bows 90 degrees*_

 _Hope we can see you guys again on the next round of KFF!_

 _*give flying forehead kisses to everyone*_

 _*fist bump* bahlalala~_

.

 **P.S WE LOVE YA!**


	15. Prompt Adoption

.

 **WELCOME TO KAISOO FANFICTION FESTIVAL INA**

.

 **ROUND 2017** **  
**" _Let's Celebrate the Love_!"

* * *

Halo, halo, HALLOO _ma dear freund_!

Ada yang kangen dengan ocehan Moderator FFn? _Well_ , sayang sekali dia belum bisa bercuap-cuap disini untuk sementara waktu.

Jadi, tugas Momod akan Momon ambil alih. Sementara aja, kok, jadi jangan sedih dulu ya.

 _By the way,_ ada yang tahu kenapa KFF2K17 kasih update lagi disini?

Ya, yang di ujung kanan belakang? _Surprise fic_? Bukan, udah dikasih tiga kemarin _masa'_ masih belum cukup?

Ya, kamu yang paling cantik, jawabannya apa? _Instagram Live_? Ey, pada kekinian banget ya ternyata, tapi bukan itu!

Ya, sekarang kamu yang paling gembul dan menggemaskan, apa jawabannya? _Prompt Adoption?_

 _Prompt Adoption?_

Apakah Anda yakin dengan jawaban Anda? Jika Anda sudah yakin, maka jawaban akan saya kunci.

Oh, _well_ , sepertinya _jokes_ ini terlalu buruk. Mohon dimaafkan.

 _Buuut, that's right, ma freund! It's time for Prompt Adoption!_

 _._

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya tentang bagaimana nasib prompt yang belum terambil oleh para penulis.

Malam ini, nasib mereka akan kami perjelas supaya mereka tidak merasa sakit seperti hubungan yang digantung. /yah baper/

Okay, jangan hiraukan yang tadi. Sekarang, ada yang masih tidak paham dengan Prompt Adoption?

Prompt Adoption sejatinya sama dengan Claim Prompt _. Bedanya_ , tidak akan ada batasan waktu untuk kalian meng-claim prompt yang menggelitik hati sanubari terdalam kalian itu.

Pada tahap Prompt Adoption, penulis yang hendak meng-claim prompt pilihannya, melakukan tata cara claim yang sama seperti saat Claim Prompt.

Dan ingat, peraturannya masih tetap sama, SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT!

Ada yang merasa lupa dengan tata cara pengambilan prompt? Males baca di chapter-chapter awal?

Tidak masalah! Momon akan kembali memberikan instruksinya di bawah ini.

Kuy, disimak!

.

1\. Akses daftar kumpulan ide cerita

2\. Pilih 3 ( **TIGA** ) ide cerita yang kalian sukai

3\. Susun ketiga ide cerita tersebut berdasarkan prioritas

4\. Daftarkan diri kalian sebagai penulis dan cantumkan KODE (yang nanti tercantum di link) dari ketiga ide cerita yang kalian pilih dengan format yang sudah ditentukan

5\. Kirim format tersebut melalui (pilih salah satu saja!):

 **a. Private Message FFn**

 **b. Direct Message Instagram**

 **c. Email KFF2K17 (kaisooficfest2017 at gmail dot com )**

6\. Tunggu konfirmasi resmi dari Moderator

.

 _See_? Sudah banyak yang ingat?

 _Loh, loh, loh. Bentar deh Mon...  
_

Apa? Nyari link prompt? Iye, sebentar ini sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Sabar neng geulis, kang asep.. eta teh tida bisa dadakan macam tahu bulat.

 **LINK CLAIM PROMPT:**

bit . ly / PROMPTKFF2K17 (hilangkan sepasinya)

Nah, instruksi udah, linknya juga udah. Berarti sekarang saatnya Momon bahas tentang format untuk Prompt Adoption.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan format Claim Prompt awal, berikut adalah format untuk Prompt Adoption, cekidot bray~

.

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt Adoption

 **Email** : ( _Alamat Email_ )

 **Line ID** : ( _Line ID_ )

 **Penname FFn** : _(Penname FFn)_

 **Prompt** :

1\. ( _Kode Prompt 1_ )

2\. ( _Kode Prompt 2_ )

3\. ( _Kode Prompt 3_ )

.

Untuk penulis yang sudah pernah Claim Prompt sebelumnya, mungkin paham alasan kenapa harus memilih 3 (tiga) ide cerita. Dan bagi penulis yang baru akan mengambil ide cerita di Prompt Adoption ini, akan Momon jelaskan kembali.

Alasan kenapa penulis diminta untuk memilih tiga ide cerita adalah dua ide cerita lain dimaksudkan sebagai cadangan **JIKA** ide cerita yang kalian inginkan ternyata sudah ditikung penulis lain.

Balik lagi, _freund_ , SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT. Jadi kalau kalah cepat, jangan pasang muka sepat! :P

Itulah mengapa peraturannya, kalian harus mengurutkan pilihan ide cerita berdasarkan prioritas. Yang paling disuka taruh nomor satu, lalu paling tidak suka taruh nomor tiga, yang suka biasa aja taruh nomor dua. Ya, macam SBMPTN gitu deh _freund_ ~

Apakah sampai di sini ada yang masih tidak paham?

Karena Momon mencontoh sang Moderator _Legend_ yang baik hati, geulis dan tidak sombong, maka berikut Momon contohkeun penulisan format Claim Prompt Adoptionnya.

.

 **Subject** : Claim Prompt Adoption

 **Email** : beruang at penguin dot com

 **Line ID** : cayanqnyadudu

 **Penname FFn** : ninicayanqdudu

 **Prompt** :

1\. 012 (merupakan kode pilihan pertama ide cerita yang benar-benar kalian mau)

2\. 013 (merupakan kode pilihan kedua JIKA ide cerita pertama sudah diambil)

3\. 014 (merupakan kode pilihan ketiga JIKA ide cerita pertama dan kedua sudah diambil)

.

Sudah pahamkah kalian wahai para calon penulis hebat di masa depan?

Singkat cerita, Momon atau Momod akan memberikan konfirmasi pada kalian mengenai tersedia atau tidaknya prompt yang kalian pilih.

Setelah konfirmasi diberikan, _prompt is yours!_

EITS! Jangan buru-buru mau udahan, dong. Masih ada tambahan instruksi, nih.

Ada lagi yang bikin Prompt Adoption ini beda dari Claim Prompt awal.

Jika di awal _event_ KFF2K17 setelah Claim Prompt kalian diminta untuk menulis dan mengumpulkan cerita pada _crew_ dengan diberi tenggat waktu, maka untuk Prompt Adoption **TIDAK ADA DEADLINE**.

Masih kurang jelas?

 **PROMPT ADOPTION TIDAK ADA DEADLINE.**

Jadi, karena tidak ada deadline, penulis bebas untuk merealisasikan ide cerita yang diambilnya kapanpun juga. Tidak perlu lagi takut dan merasa dikejar-kejar _crew_ yang pakai topeng _Freddy vs Jason_.

Daaan satu lagi, penulis juga tidak perlu mengirimkan cerita yang sudah jadi kepada kami.

Cerita yang sudah selesai ditulis, bisa kalian _publish_ di laman FFn kalian masing-masing. **Dengan catatan, penulis wajib memberitahukan pada _crew,_ judul cerita dan akan di _publish_ di acc mana cerita tersebut.**

Untuk apa?

Kami akan membantu pembaca terutama pemilik prompt untuk menemukan cerita yang telah ditulis oleh para penulis tersebut. Jadi jangan khawatir kalian akan kehilangan jejak penulis atau kesulitan menemukan laman penulis yang mengambil prompt kalian.

Ya, anggap saja kami ini sebagai agen _matchmaker_ yang mempertemukan pemilik prompt dengan penulis cerita dari prompt tersebut.

Siapa tahu, 'kan, kalian ketemu jodoh gara-gara baca cerita di _event_ KFF2K17? /eh/

 _Anyway_ , ada sebuah pesan penting dari Moderator tergeulis sejagad KFF2K17 perihal cerita yang sudah di _publish_ di laman KFF2K17.

Moderator berpesan bahwasanya, penulis dipersilakan dan diperbolehkan untuk mempromosikan ceritanya untuk dibaca para pembaca setianya, **_atau_** posting ulang cerita tersebut di laman FFn masing-masing.

Jadi, bagi penulis-penulis gemay yang ingin posting ulang di akun FFn sendiri, dipersilakan. Kalau tidak mau dan hanya ingin promosi _fanfiction_ kalian disini pada pembaca setia kalian juga sangat dipersilakan.

Okay, sepertinya hal-hal penting yang perlu diberitahukan kepada _ma freund_ sekalian sudah Momon utarakan semuanya.

Apabila ada yang masih belum jelas, bisa lemparkan pertanyaan kalian lewat **Direct Message Instagram** atau bisa lewat **Review/Private Message FFn** , boleh juga kalau mau tanya-tanya lewat email.

Selamat kembali berlomba memilih ide cerita yang paling menarik bagi kalian.

Sampai bertemu kembali di kejutan KFF2K17 yang selanjutnya ( _kalau ada)._

 _*dadah-dadah* *fist bump* bahlalala~~_

 _._


End file.
